Brotherhood: Bloodlines
by kenokosan
Summary: No one was to know who she really was. Her legacy was to remain hidden in shadows, like her two previous teachers taught her. when one of her companions was taken away, she now has to stand and fight, but this time she not alone. ZAGR, DATR, and OC.


Disclaimer-Do not own Invader Zim. He belongs to someone who hates assholes as much I do.

-/-

"No…No…-NO!" cried a teacher on the phone. On the other end was a muffled voice arguing with said teacher.

"You'll pay for this!" The teacher slammed the phone down, hanging up. It was 5th period English with Seniors.

"Class as much as I hate to say to say this but the school board is allowing you this year to celebrate Valentines Day. So pass out you meat, it's traditional" the teacher said angrily. The class erupted into a happy uproar and soon kids began to pass out their Valentines. Except for 4 students. Their names….Zim, Tak, Gaz, and Dib. Zim and Dib were originally suppose to graduate last year, but they got held back due to an incident involving piggies, ketchup, and goop. Their punishment….they were held back. Tak was gone for a year so she was dumped in the same grade as Gaz, not that she cared.

Zim and Gaz sat on the left side of the room next to each other in the front row. Dib and Tak in the same row, but Tak sat behind Dib.

From the corner of the class room a boy with a red shirt and black and white arm sleeves walked up to Gaz's desk. She was playing on her Gameslave 5 as he quickly place the meat on her desk and ran off with a 'Squee!' to his desk in the far corner in the back of the room.

Gaz saw the meat and frowned. Gaz hated Valentines Day. It was nothing more a cooperation trying to make money off a holiday. She look to her right and saw Zim with his face on his desk, daydreaming. This gave her an idea. Reaching into her desk she had some BBQ sauce in her desk to squirt Zim with if he ever got annoying. Squirting some on the meat she got up on her desk calling forth attention to everyone.

"Zim….." she called. The ex-invader looked up and saw what he dreaded. Human Meat.

"I have a poem for you…..ahem…..Rose are red….and Violets are blue…..Here's some meat covered in BBQ sauce just for you!" she threw at him and it began to burn him.

"Ahh it burns!" he cried as he tried to pry off of him.

"What! Another one?" The teacher's voice cut in Zim's screaming. She was on the phone again.

"….Fine….send her in" she hung up more easily. A helicopter landed outside the school with the label _'AC: INC' _on the door. The door opened up and out stepped out a pretty tall young girl. Something yellow ran a head of her and stopped at the window. It was a yellow goose with blue eyes. It gave off a glare before running off back to her master. The girl kicked the classroom door open. The girl wore a white long sleeve hoodie with black tights with some weird looking leather arm guards on her fore arms, and knee high boots similar to Tak's boots, a black belt with an insignia on it with straps hanging from it with a yellow buckle on the end of one of them, square rimmed glass, a teal eye and blue eye with a beauty mark under her left eye, black lipstick, black gloves under the long sleeve hoodie, and cropped short blue hair of different shades of blue that was parted off to the right with some hair laying in front of her face.

"Class. This is Anne Altair Nekri De Firenze " the teacher said with an accent to it.

"Hi….I'm Anne….." she said smiling.

"Sorry bout the entrance there….That was my Father's chopper. He is the CEO of '_AC_: _INC_' cooperation." she said with a now neutral face. She got on top of the teacher's desk.

"Though my mother said if I ever like anybody….I should give them meat and since I like you all….I BROUGH LAMB FOR EVERYBODY!" she said yelling happily as she threw pieces of lamb chop to everyone from her happy kitten backpack. Everyone was happy and going nuts for the lamb chops.

"Lamb? What kind of Valentine Tradition is that?" Dib asked her with an eyebrow arched. Anne held a blank face before answering.

"It's a Tradition for the Middle East of Europe where my great grandfather resided. There since a majority of the population are forbidden to eat Pork or Cow Lamb is given instead.….." she said answering as she pointed to Dib. Dib was thrown for a loop.

"So seeing that you don't not like my gift….For you…I have prepared a poem for you…ahem" she said pulling out a scroll preparing to read.

"Oh! Dib's got a new girlfriend!" said a girl with long blue hair teasing Dib as she was munching on some Lamb.

"It's not NICE! To make fun of other people! You should apologize right now! And uh….bite your tongue off" she told the girl with a snarl.

"Sure Anne. I'm sorry Dib…*_bite_* Yeouch!" the girl actually bit her tongue off.

"Your bleeding….go to nurse now." the teacher excused the girl. The girl did so as the bite became a fountain of crimson drooling down her chin.

"As I was saying….." Anne said looking at the scroll again and smiling.

"I like boys with big heads, glasses, and trench coats. For as long I thought there was no hope…..until I found you….now…HERE'S YOUR LAMB COVERED WITH WASABI SAUCE!" Anne said as she chucked the green covered steak to Dib. It landed on his head and soon it began to burn his skin.

"AHHH! IT'S SOO SPICEY! IT BURNS! AHHH!" Dib began to roll around the floor next to Zim who was still trying to get the meat off of him.

"Thank you Anne that was horrible now take the empty seat in the front row next to Dib's. I'll tell the girl that she's transferred to the underground class rooms" Anne ran in a blur and sat down happily with an angry Tak glaring at her.

"Ms. Sitter are there really underground class rooms?" Tak asked her with a bored face.

"Sure why not" she answered Tak with the same look.

"Dib! Zim! Sit down now. I tire of you two showing affection by burning yourselves." Ms. Sitter order. The boys managed to get the meat off of them and sat down in their respected seats.

/

_Later that school day at night…._

Gaz Membrane was wide awake as she sat in her bed. She had the radio on as she played on her hand held game. It was nights like this that made her want to stay up and play. Sure she played in the day but people would bother her. Even though she was a Senior at HiSkool, she would still bothered by her peers, especially the testosterone driven ones. With a final push of the button she defeated the final level of the game and finished the entire game. She saved it and then turned it off, placing it on her table next to her bed.

She sighed. That was the 20th time she beaten it this month. Gaz got off her bed and looked outside into the night. It was nearly pitch black if not for the light pollution the city gave off from the distance. Out of the blue she felt like going outside and look up at the sky. With a quick change of clothing apparel and grabbing a trench coat, she climbed out her window and jumped off easily she looked up, but saw no stars or constellations. Gaz frowned at this. There was no way for her to see nature's beautiful night sky with all those lights.

"Stupid humans" she muttered as she was about to go back in when a thought hit her. She looked to her right and from a distance she saw green light being emitted from somewhere. With a smirk she began to make her way down the street with only on intention tonight.

-/-

Said green light was coming from an oddly shaped house with a purple roof and lawn gnomes. The owner of this alluring abode was the kid with the weird skin condition, Irken Zim. Zim was inside his living room giving his reports to the Almighty Tallest before him.

"So anyway it seems that humans on their own way to destruction with this '_Global Warming' _fiasco going on" Zim said to them. The Tallest looked at each other before looking back at Zim.

"What is _Global_ _Warming_?" The one with Purple eyes asked.

"It's an increase in the world's temperatures, believed to be caused in part by the greenhouse effect" His counter part explained.

"How did you know that Red?"

"I read when your not around" he stated bluntly.

"Back to the matter at hand My Tallest, I was asking why my mission has been prolonged and I'm the only Invader left to conquer a planet?" Zim asked returning to their previous topic.

"Oh! That! Right…..Listen Zim I believe it's time that we tell you that-"

'_SLAM_!' the front door was suddenly kicked in and walked in, like she owned the place, was Gaz-human.

"Who is that?" Purple asked with eyes of interest.

"The Dib-sister." Zim muttered as his hands clenched into fist. Zim marched over to the purple haired demon.

"Zim asks WHAT THE FRESH INFERNO ARE YOU DOING HERE HUMAN!" he yelled to her. She wasn't fazed one bit.

"I hear you got a great observatory in your base, so I'm going to use it" she said side stepping him to get to the kitchen. Zim grabbed her, forcing her to stop.

"WHY?" he said through his teeth.

"I want to see the stars, now back off before I break your arm clean off" she said as she shrugged him off and walked on, disappearing from view.

"MEOW! She a piece of work! Isn't she Red?" Purple asked with flirtatious eyes. Red just slapped his forehead. Purple was always attracted ANY female, regardless of species, with the color purple.

"Zim who was THAT?" Red asked with narrowed eyes.

"That was Gaz human. Every now and then she barges in here to use my base for her '_uses_' and what not" Zim explained with a slight twitch.

"Anything else?"

"She's got an icy cold demeanor that'll make the planets of Hoth feel warm, amber eyes that challenge that of the actual stone by out shining them, and purple locks that seem to grow supernaturally from her scalp like the gases of planet Irk" he listed off with the complements.

"Interesting. Anyway we have to cut this short. **I** have a _meeting_ now. Bye" Red cut the transmission off and was beginning to walk away when Purple stopped him in his tracks with a smile on his face. Red did not like that smile, it usually signifies that he wants something and Red probably has an idea of what it was.

"What is Purple?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"Didn't that human seem _interesting?_" he asked him as Red walked around him.

"uh huh" Red continued to walk away with an annoyed bored expression on his features.

"Her hair is like so…-so…Purple! And wow! She is really Tall too! Not as tall as us, probably an inch or two below…" he said to his co-ruler as he smiled stupidly.

"Okay….." Red said as they turned to the right.

"Red I was thinking….."

"About what?"

"….That I have her brought to me" he said straight to the point. Red paused and turned to face his fellow Irken.

"And how do you plan on doing _**that**_?" Red asked him with a questioning look.

"Simple! I'm a Tallest! I can get **HER** to bring her to me!" he explained as he mentioned **HER**. Red glared at him at the mention of **HER**.

"And then what do you plan to do with her when she is brought here?" Red asked as they resumed their trek.

"Same thing you do at the Brothel when no one is looking" Purple smirked. Red blushed and carried an angry scowl on his face.

"I have a mutual mating relationship there!" he stated to him as he pointed his finger at him.

"That bore you a never claimed smeet that grew up to become an defective that tried to kill us on our home planet while we were Elite Tallest in Training at the time, and then sent the smeet to Earth" Purple said in a clear loud voice.

"Quiet! No one is suppose to know that!" Red hushed him. Purple smirked at him.

"And **HER**?"

"O-o-of course" Red said nervously. Purple shrugged this off.

"If ya say so. You know where Miyuki placed **HER** after the whole incident?" Purple asked as he began to walk away.

"Miyuki placed her in suspended animation orbiting the planet the smeet was sent to with only one moon orbiting around it incase that _**smeet**_ came back to finish what she started….…." Red said as he disappeared around the corner. Purple made his way back to control room.

-/-

Gaz looked through the telescope as she saw all the constellations. As a small child, the stars never made an interest for her. Though as time bore on and constant space traveling, courtesy of her brother Dib when going to defend Earth from Zim, she looked at the stars in a different outlook.

'_Swoosh_!' The sounds of sliding door cause her took look away from the heavens and see an upset Zim below her. Her face remained blank, after a moment she resumed was she was doing. This made Zim some how more angrier.

"Dib-sister!" he called for her. But she did not answer him. This made Zim take matters into his own hands and climb up to where she was perched up on. He yanked her away. He glared at her. Gaz just stared at him.

"Zim wonders why you are here in my observatory?" he said much acid in his voice.

"The view from my house sucks, and your's was the most convenient" she told him as she tore herself away from him and keep looking. Zim frowned. He wanted this human gone, but by the looks of it she won't be leaving anytime soon.

"Zim?" Gaz's voice called. He looked at her.

"What is now Earthworm?"

"I just saw something orbiting the moon that may interest you" she said moving aside to let him see. Zim rolled his crimson eyes.

"Silly Gaz-human, there is nothing in this universe that will interes- HOLY TALLEST WHAT IS THAT!" He looked through and saw some sort of pod floating in space. He zoomed in closer to get a good look at it and saw that it was clearly Irken technology.

"How did that get there?" he said as he tore his eyes from the telescope. Gaz shrugged.

"I was following a shooting star when that appeared after following it" she explained.

"By the looks of it, it's Irken" he told her as he began to climb down.

"So what are you going to do?" she asked as she followed him.

"What else dirt-child? Zim is going to contact the Tallest again and tell them of this pod. They can deal with such a thing" he said as they made their way up the elevator.

"So your not interested to going up there and see what it is?" Gaz asked him.

"As tempting as it sounds, Zim doesn't know what's there. For all Zim knows it could be holding a decommissioned Invader in that pod with known Irken disease in it" he told her. Zim pushed a button to get into contact with the Massive. He was immediately put through, but only Tallest purple was there to answer.

"My Tallest, I bring forth news" Zim said getting to the point.

"What is it now Zim?" he asked annoyed. Purple was about to find the location of **HER**, but Zim interrupted him.

"There happens to be an Irken pod orbiting the Earth's moon, by the looks of it, it looks to be a very old model. I thought I informed you about it, so you can send a search team for it or blow it up or something" Zim said. Purple's eyes widen. He looked over at the files the former Tallest Miyuki had and sure enough it matched what Zim told him.

"Uh, Thank you Zim. I'll send a search team over to investigate when given the chance. Over and out" Purple cut the transmission.

"What do you think that was about?" Gaz asked him.

"No idea" he answered.

-/-

As soon as Purple cut the transmission, he sent The Black Mist, a small but well coordinated team equivalent of Earth's Navy SEALS, to fetch the pod that Zim said earlier about.

"It's going to take us an eighteen hour round trip, especially with our fastest ship My Tallest" said a brown eyed female Irken said to him as the Tallest showed her and her team.

"18 hours! Can't you guys be any faster? I mean you guys are the known as the fastest fleet in all of the Irken Armada!" Purple stated.

"As I said my Tallest even with our fastest vehicle, it'll still be long trip just to get there sir" she said to him. Purple pondered for a bit then something hit him.

"How much with Warp-speed?" he asked her. Her brown eyes widen.

"Well if our ship had warp-speed installed, I say…uh…..carry the 2.….less than 3 hours, maybe two give or take sir" she said as she grew worried at the sight of his grin.

"Good. I like those numbers. Now I want you and your team to take the newest Runner prototype out there and retrieve the pod. As soon as you get it, contact me immediately before opening it. I was to speak with them when they're awake…understood?" he asked her. She nodded her head.

"U-understood sir!" she said shakily and giving a salute. She marched off to collect her other members.

-/-

Just a rewrite is all. I felt like the other wasn't going any where, so I restarted.


End file.
